Butchy misbehaves at the wedding
Voices Butchy's Mom = Belle Butchy = Dallas GoPrincess = Princess Butchy's Dad = Zack Wedding Minister = Simon Bearded Matt = Joey Arianna (Bearded Matt's Wife) = Princess Cheri = Shy Girl Butchy's Brother = Ivy Custard = Jennifer Plot Bearded Matt just got married to a girl named Arianna, But Butchy Does not want to go to his wedding & is forced to go. However he destroys the church and gets beaten up by Custard as a result. Transcript (Butchy is siting on the couch when his parents, brother, sister & GoPrincess come dressed in fancy clothes) Butchy's Dad: Hey Butchy, we got some good news! Butchy: What is it? GoPrincess: Bearded Matt just go married to a woman so we are going to GoCity Church tonight! Butchy: But i don't want to go to their stupid wedding, I want to stay home and watch Sunday Without God. Butchy's Mom: We are going to his wedding, so get in the car right now! (The family arrives at Gocity Church) (We see Bearded Matt's family, Good Cartoon, Anime, Users including Sarah West & Video Game Characters as Attendants) (Butchy, His Family & GoPrincess Sit Down as Wedding plays) (Arianna comes in dressed as a bride) Minister: so Bearded Matt, you can kiss the bride to fall in love? Bearded Matt: Yes! Arianna: I agree too! Minister: I Now pronounce you Men & Women, You May Kiss The Bride! (Bearded Matt & Arianna kiss) Butchy: NO! THIS IS THE WORST WEDDING EVER! I WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE CHURCH! Butchy's Mom: Butchy, Don't Think about destroying the church or else you will be grounded! Butchy: Too Bad! (Butchy Destroys the church as everyone flees) Butchy's Dad: (in Scary Voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! BUTCHY! BUTCHY! BUTCHY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! (The Car leaves) Butchy's Mom: Butchy, Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! GoPrincess: Yeah, You deserve to get no stuff made by Gainax & Sentai Filmworks. Butchy: But Dad and Mom, I did not want to go to that stupid wedding. Cheri: We've agreed too, but that was a special wedding & since you ruined the wedding it made everyone angry. Butchy: I'm sorry, Dad and Mom. Butchy's Brother: You're Apology isn't good enough, so when we get home, you will be forced to watch movies & shows made by Viacom, Don Bluth, Universal, Warner Bros., Disney, FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Benami. Butchy's Dad: Including Nelvana & Fresh TV which you will be also forced to watch! Butchy's Brother: You will be forced to comfort Shimajiro and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King Broadway. Cheri: Yeah! In fact Mimirin Midorihara cries a lot extremely mega harder when Mufasa dies. She can flood a whole area with her tears. (At home) Butchy's Mom: Instead of going upstairs to your room right now, you'll get beaten up by someone. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is the cool cat-eared Save-Um who pilots the Zoomer, and goes on most of the missions. Butchy: I don't want to be beaten up by Custard. Butchy's Mom: Too bad. Custard is going to beat you with a purple chainsaw. Custard, beat up Butchy. Category:Grounded Videos by Angrywalkthroughs Category:Grounded Stuff